


雾城夜色

by Allelo



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Aiden Alpha, Alex Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Watch Dogs: Legion, 狗病毒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allelo/pseuds/Allelo
Summary: Aiden在一次任务中救出了一个神秘的Omega
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 1





	雾城夜色

Omega全身赤裸的躺在旅馆蓬松的被子上，他修长的双腿微微打开，红艳软绵的小穴里充盈着大量浓稠的白色精液。已经穿戴整齐的Alpha走过来，握住他的臀部抬起把一根玩具阴茎插进他的生殖腔中。  
“不要，这好羞耻。” Omega拽着他的衣角轻轻抗议道。“不，这并不羞耻，你看起来完美极了。”他抚摸着他精致窄小的脸颊，热潮期的Omega发出愉悦的呻吟，他睁开银蓝色的眼睛注视着他，Alpha对这样单纯干净的目光毫无抵抗力，他的心思再次凝聚在了他的身上。

他终究还是没能抵抗住和这个神秘漂亮的发情期Omega独处一室的诱惑。雨夜，暧昧的黄光笼罩着狭小的空间，空气中弥漫着致命诱惑的香气。他忍无可忍把蜷缩在沙发上的omega抱起来扔在床上疯狂的亲吻他兜帽下的脸。扒下他的衣服在他每一寸如珍珠般透着光泽的肌肤上留下淤青和吻痕。这个年轻漂亮的肉体让他发狂，这些天他的大部分时间都在和这个Omega纠缠在一起。他玩弄着他敏感的身体，宣誓着对他的绝对占有，享受着性爱的欢愉。他数不清自己已经多少次咬破Omega后颈上那个散发着甜蜜气味的腺体，在他的体内射精成结。现在，他们之间的链接已经牢固的形成，他能清晰感知到他对他要离开的不适和恐慌。

“为什么不睡一会呢？你醒来时我一定会在你身边的。”  
Pearce把他的大衣披在Omega身上。Omega在他的哄骗下闭上双眼，热潮期和不间断的性爱确实让他的身体疲惫不堪。他把脸埋在大衣下面，在Alpha信息素的环绕下蜷缩起身体，不由自主的夹紧插在他双腿间的假阳具。

“我不记得在我身上发生过的任何事情了。”

“我的记忆像是被割裂，每次我尝试去回忆我的头都好痛。我一直能听到隔壁房间里猴子的尖叫声，我不想再回到那个冰冷的地方。”

“我为什么会在’伦敦‘？我对这里完全没有印象，我记得我曾经在高楼间奔跑，跳跃，那里有很多怪物，但是我并不害怕因为我也是一个怪物。”

他轻轻的关上房门，脑子里回想着Omega的话。他不知道这个疯狂的“Zero day”看中了这个普通的Omega什么要把他囚禁在实验室里。他深吸了一口外面阴冷潮湿的空气，待上头的欲望消退后，他为自己标记了一个没认识几天且底细不明的Omega的鲁莽举动感到了后悔。可是凭直觉他又认为这个Omega并不是个坏人，更别说他现在已经是他的人了。他点燃一支烟，看着白色的烟雾在夜色中缓缓上升融进了这个处处是霓虹的混乱城市，他告诉自己他需要时间来冷静一下。


End file.
